The Reasons
by Menecairiel
Summary: Legolas experience guilt after Gandalf's death and meets an Elven Lady in Lothlòrien. Reviews, please.


Notes: Anadriel belongs to me (and Anadriel). Legolas, Middle Earth, Elbereth...that belongs to Tolkien. I am not writing this for a profit. Just fun  
  
"The reasons"  
  
He felt guilty. He tried not to and yet his heart would not let him rest.  
  
He killed Gandalf  
  
Perhaps he did not do that. But he was unable to help his friend when in need. He was too far ahead, firing back at the Orc. Aragorn had tried to ease the Elf's mind, telling him that Gandalf knew what he was doing even before they crossed Kazad Dûm.  
  
Yet, even in Lothlòrien, Legolas was unable to rest. The soft songs of Gandalf in the background did not help him much, and he desired to just run away back to Mirkwood. Yes, there he would be safe and maybe forget.  
  
`Oh, what silly thoughts', the Elf sighed and sat down by the silver stream of the river. Here he was, in Lothlòren, and he was unable to see the beauty. Only sorrow he could see, and the memory of Mithrandir nagged him.  
  
"Your heart weights heavily upon you," a voice said in soft Elvish tunes.  
  
Legolas turned around, having not heard the Elf come. What he was did surprise him a bit. A lone female Elf whose beauty could compete with even Galadriel. Her long golden hair reached over her waist and was not tied away. Her deep blue eyes watched him with a sadness that touched his heart. Legolas stood, for he was a guest in this land as well as a lower Elf. A mere Prince of Mirkwood could not compete with the Elves of Lòrien. And he did not desire to do that either. "My heart feels sorrow, yes," he said silently, standing a few feet away.  
  
The Elf smiled to him, a weak smile with not much joy. Only her eyes seemed to be able to look sadder. "You miss him...Mithrandir"  
  
She had not needed to speak the name, for Legolas would have understood and answered the same. "He was a friend"  
  
She walked closer to him, her feet not making more sound then his did upon the soft grass. "You feel responsible..."  
  
At this point, the Prince of Mirkwood had used up all his patience. "That is non of your concern. Why could I pour my heart out when I do not yet known thy name," he asked emotionless. He scowled slightly, yet was unable to be angry at such a lovely creature. His expression softened even more as she looked at him.  
  
The Elf looked at him and stroke a lock of her golden hair away from her eyes. "Anadriel," she whispered, and it was like the wind had uttered the name and not her.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened and he almost dropped to his knees. He bowed his head in a sign of regret. "Pardon me, for I did not know whom I was speaking with"  
  
Anadriel smiled and reached out to lift his chin up. Her eyes searched his. "No harm is done, son of Thranduil. I am sure my mother will not know. I give my word"  
  
Legolas looked at her and he nodded. It felt odd to stand before the heir of Lothlòrien. Yet Galadriel and Celeborn two daughters, but Anadriel was said to be the fairest and youngest of the two. He had heard tales of her beauty as well as songs but he had dismissed them as nothing more than a myth. But indeed, he could see traces of Arwen in her. The blue eyes, it must have been it!  
  
The myth was true, indeed. For he had never before laid his fair Elven eyes upon a creature so beautiful. "I thought you were not real," he said and shut his mouth. He was unable to believe that the words had escaped him.  
  
Anadriel laughed softly and sat down by the river, her long white dress looking as if floating around her. "Many Men and Elves have said that. But real I am, or else you are talking to a ghost"  
  
"Ghosts I do not fear," he sat down beside her, captured but her beauty.  
  
She chuckled and looked at him. Legolas noticed her eyes had the colour of the sky he had often seen over the trees in Mirkwood. Her laughter was as a slow creek and her hair was almost silver now from the Moon. "Your words are courageous, Prince of Mirkwood. Though yet they bear no weight against the darkness in your mind. You try so hard to forget and yet you cannot let go"  
  
Legolas sat back, as if she had hit him. His shoulders lowered and he looked at the river. "Mithrandir is dead because of me"  
  
"That is not what Elessar said," she countered, a slim hand again pushing a stray hair away. "Legolas, you are not responsible for everything of the Fellowship. There are others there to help you-"  
  
"Like who?" he asked his voice sad as the songs playing in the background. "Aragorn has his own problems. Boromir I trust with my life but not with Frodo's or the Ring. The Hobbits...they have their own work to do. Much will rely on them before the end of this journey. And that leaves the Dwarf, of whom I do not even wish to mention"  
  
She listened to him, a smile touching her lips gently for she knew what he meant. "There are no other Elves there, is that what you say? Only Halflings, and Men and a Dwarf. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, you are taking too much upon your young shoulders. You serve the fellowship well. Lord Elrond trusted you when he sent you"  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder if he should not had sent someone else..." he said slowly, then he dared himself to look. "I am sorry. I do not wish to bother you with my thoughts"  
  
"Bother me you do not. For I like to listen," Anadriel replied and looked at the stars. "Beautiful, are they not? A symbol for immortality for Men and Dwarfs. Look: Menelvagor!" She reached out and pointed up into the sky.  
  
Legolas smiled gently and his keen eyes followed her fingers and up to where the stars formed. "Indeed. Though I have always been able to trace a bow as well. For me, he is not a swordsman but an Elf with a bow and a quiver"  
  
She chuckled. "You must very much be in love with your bow, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Though I have too noticed that..."  
  
Legolas watched her closely. Her lips were the colour of berries and her eyes of the sky. Indeed, he could even see Elbereth shine in them. Her dress was of the same fabric and style as Galadriel's and it was the truth. He smiled to her and blushed, for he was feeling like a strange wild animal compared to her. Him. The Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"What are you thinking, young prince?" she inquired, looking at him strangely.  
  
Legolas acted and did not think, as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She stayed still until he pulled away. "I am so terrible sorry..."  
  
She lifted his chin up and smiled gently. "No reason to be, Legolas Greenleaf," she whispered softly. Then she kissed him, softly and thoughtfully as only Elves know how. She broke the kiss after a while and placed her hand on his cheek. "Your future looks dark now, but it will change. You have good friends. But beware, for one can betray you. Resist the power of the Ring as you resist the cold winds. Listen to the trees and remember their songs, for now the need comes strongest upon you to be an archer and a bold warrior"  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes and they captured him. Indeed, in them he saw himself and the rest of the fellowship. But what startled him the most was the look he saw on Boromir's face. A look of worry and desire as he looked at the Ringbearer.  
  
"He will betray us..." Legolas whispered and looked away. "I feared it in my heart. Yet to know it now...It makes me feel ill. For Boromir is indeed not evil. Nor weak"  
  
"He does not see the evil in the Ring. Try to protect him, Legolas. But remember that your quest is more important than one Man," she told him slowly, her eyes wandering to the sky again. "You must rest now, Legolas of Mirkwood. You have a lot journey before you," she said and got up. But she bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "To keep bad dreams away," she whispered and left silently.  
  
Legolas sat there for a moment, thinking over her words. He looked up at the stars and whispered, "Elbereth. Why do thee cast such times upon Middle Earth?"  
  
The Star did not respond, only stood there as a silent mark of hope, peace and freedom. Legolas Greenleaf gathered himself up and walked back to the others. He could do nothing more. 


End file.
